


comment_fic dump

by xenoamorist



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010), MythBusters RPF, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and other little pieces written for <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile">comment_fic</a> that are too tiny to merit a separate post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts), [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts), [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts), [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts), [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts), [prosopopeya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosopopeya/gifts), [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts), [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> **Challenge:** [56 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/296955.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [mangacrack](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel, they're in a hostage situation together

"This is _not_ my idea of exciting!"

Sam struggled against the ropes binding him to Gabriel. He froze, however, when a woman in a form-fitting latex suit walked in. She slapped a cat-o'-nine-tails against her palm, the knots trailing over her fingers.

Gabriel glanced over at Sam's flushed face and grinned.

"Oh, I _beg_ to differ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [56 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/296955.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [mahmfic](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Torchwood, Gwen, busted

She hates this part the most—they are criminals, yes, and she is doing her duty to protect the public, but in that single moment when she has their hands behind their backs—when she clicks the handcuffs into place, and they look up at her with pleading eyes, so utterly human—she gulps and falters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [Misheard lyrics](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/297047.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [mahmfic](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Any, Any, Take it to the fridge (Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake)  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Sherlock (BBC); Sherlock, John

John blinks and opens and closes his mouth as he struggles to find words to describe what he's seeing on the kitchen table.

"What," he says finally, after a long pause, "is _this_?"

Sherlock looks over his shoulder and gives John an exasperated look.

"It's a foot, John, and I believe you have just put yours in your mouth."

John sputters.

"I know _that_ , Sherlock, but what in the world is it doing on the table?"

Sherlock sighs and rolls his eyes as he tips his head back and melts into the couch. "I'm studying how the ankle weakens as the flesh decomposes. Vital information for our latest case; could be the key to a man's freedom."

"I was about to _eat_ here!"

"Then clear the table off," Sherlock says as he closes his eyes. "Take it to the fridge. And while you're at it, grab me some of that leftover chicken—I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** [Misheard lyrics](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/297047.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [nevcolleil](http://nevcolleil.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Any, any, hot pocket rocket ( _Pop, Lock & Drop It_) *facepalms*  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Mythbusters; Adam, Jamie

"Trust me," Adam says as he ignores Jamie's looks and shoves more of the crispy and gooey snacks into a tube, "this is a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [nevcolleil](http://nevcolleil.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Inception, team, a surreal dream

Who built the damn love shack?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [tigriswolf](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Inception, Arthur, dangerous

They warned of death, not heartbreak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [love_evil](http://love-evil.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Lucifer, stars

the morning star, the light-bringer  
(and now so full of darkness)  
wasn't he right, in the end?  
(he did this out of love)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [mangacrack](http://mangacrack.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Lucifer  & Dean, punishment

Seeing not-Sam is punishment enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [nevcolleil](http://nevcolleil.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** any, any, _love it raw, til tender is far too fierce for us_  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Supernatural; 2014!Dean/2014!Cas

dean finds him when he's hurting—  
(rough and raw, filled with need)  
—pleasure is enough; kisses, too much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [oteap](http://oteap.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** any, any, the end  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Supernatural; Dean, Castiel

And Dean finally sees his wings.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [tigriswolf](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Winchesters, blood

Blood runs thicker than the apocalypse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [6 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298185.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [truthwritaslies](http://truthwritaslies.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Dean, It's a classic look.

All swag (but so broken inside).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [3 sentences](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298402.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [nevcolleil](http://nevcolleil.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Any, any, _you better run, better run/faster than my bullet_  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Supernatural; Sam, Madison

"I can't."

"You must."

And after that it's just a reflex: nerves firing one after another, impulses jumping synapses down his spinal cord and to his hands, and before he can blink—before he can even fucking shed a tear and say "I'm sorry"—he's pulled the trigger and she's already dead.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [3 sentences](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298402.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [tigriswolf](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** author’s choice, author’s choice, you have made me a savage master/because I know how to serve (Brendan Kennelly)  
>  **Fandom/Characters:** Supernatural; Bela

And it's not that she wants to do this, that she _likes_ making a career out of backstabbing; it's not that she enjoys seeing the hurt on their faces when they realize her betrayal (and every time she tells herself _no, Bela, keep your heart still; you must never show weakness_ )—it's simply that she has no other choice.

Self-preservation comes first. Her father taught her that much, at least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [3 sentences](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/298402.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [straydog733](http://straydog733.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Harry Potter, Percy Weasley, the one time he dropped his prefect's decorum  
>  **Pairing:** Percy/Penelope

The first time they kissed, it was in an empty classroom: She sat with one leg hanging down from a crooked desk and he had his hand on the small of her back; the dusty moonlight made her eyes shine, made her smile so much more secret, made that touch on his cheek linger with a tenderness that weighed on his soul.

Her hand brushed against his when they left the classroom, but he did not return that longing on her fingertips—instead, he straightened his robes and chastised a passing first-year, and, when she said good night to him at the bottom of a staircase, he looked away, blushed, and was silent.

And as she watched him walk away (his robes brushing against the ground with every step; her tears hot as they spilled down her cheeks), her fingers traced the edges of the badge she wore on her breast, and she wondered if he would say anything if she ran up to him and ripped his precious badge off and tossed that piece of his honor into the depths of the Great Lake.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [zekkass](http://zekkass.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Gabriel/any, sacrifices to a pagan god  
>  **Notes:** References [the iconography of Shiva in relation to Kali](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kali#Shiva_in_Kali_iconography).

She dances, her limbs a whirlwind of movement, her face crazed with delight, her tongue long and red. And yet, despite that bloodlust—or maybe because of it—he’s attracted to her.

So he lays himself down before her, and waits.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [xenoamorist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Dean/Dr. Sexy MD, practice  
>  **Wordcount:** 210  
>  **Notes:** Collaboration with [prosopopeya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosopopeya).

[prosopopeya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosopopeya): When Dr. Sexy—well, the actor, but Dean prefers Dr. Sexy to Grant—tips his head and smiles, asks him to run lines, Dean almost throws up and says no. But he says yes, of course. Because he is a _great_ PA.

[xenoamorist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist): Dean's body seems to have stopped being able to contain all his sweat. His palms are moist and his back prickles and this is so, so unsexy.

“You just need some practice,” Dr. Sexy says, winking, and Dean nearly explodes right there.

[prosopopeya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/prosopopeya): “‘And then Dr. Sexy kisses her, passionately. Think you can handle that, Winchester?”

Even though Dr. Sexy’s confident smirk is part of what makes him so sexy, Dean takes pride in kissing it right off his face.

“Don’t need practice with _that_.”

[xenoamorist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist): And this shouldn’t feel so good, shouldn’t feel so _right_ , but goddammit, he’s just running through the lines, right, just rehearsing a scene, and it’s all just— _oh my God, Dr. Sexy just slipped his tongue into my mouth. Oh my God oh my God, ohhh—_

He wakes up to see Dr. Sexy holding an ice pack to his head, and even just knowing that Dr. Sexy’s touching him, cares about him, makes him swoon and pass out again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [sycophantastic](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, bedtime story

All the bedtime stories end with the guy getting the girl, but his story ends with the guy getting another guy, except he’s not really a _guy_ ; he’s an angel in a trench coat.

And he’s okay with that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [sycophantastic](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Doctor Who, Eleven/any, surprise nudity

He’s lucky the only thing he lost during that last run-in with the Daleks were his clothes, obliterated in a collateral blast.

River’s eyes travel over him, no patch of skin unseen. Her lips curl into a smirk.

“Hello, sweetie.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [sycophantastic](http://sycophantastic.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Sherlock (BBC), John/Sherlock, finger food

“Having pastries again, are we?” Sherlock says, and John nearly jumps.

“How did you know?”

“Bit of cream on your face,” Sherlock murmurs, swiping his thumb across John’s nose, his eyes on John as he sucks the cream off his finger.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** anonymous  
>  **Prompt:** Boondock Saints/SPN, Any, MacManus brothers vs. Winchester brothers

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus—_ ”

“Your Latin sucks, mate,” the blond one said, his eyes twinkling, and the dark-haired one came up beside him.

“Fuckin’ sucks.” He grinned and glanced at his brother. “Want us to show you how it’s done?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [ravenspear](http://ravenspear.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Supernatural; Castiel/Adam; God never gives you more than you can handle.

It’s always a Winchester.

He reaches down and pulls Adam out of the cage, frees him from Lucifer and Michael’s bored hands. As he cradles Adam’s sobbing head, he whispers:

“God never gives you more than you can handle.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** [42 words](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/303513.html)  
>  **Prompter:** [tiptoe39](http://tiptoe39.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Prompt:** Doctor Who, any/any, mistletoe

“It’s got nargles. That mistletoe you’re holding.”

He looks at the girl with bright eyes and hair pale as moonlight, then back at the mistletoe. He tosses it over his shoulder.

“All of time and space, Luna Lovegood. Join me.”


End file.
